Phone Guy
Information Phone Guy is the junior manager who plays the role of the deuteragonist. He works the day shift at Candy's Burger and Fries in which he keeps an eye on the animatronics' activity through the day. The Phone Guy leaves voice recorded messages for Mary Schmidt each night through the game from Night 1 to Night 6, Phone Guy gives info on how to keep animatronics out and how they had acted stranger as the nights go on, which reveals more of the story through out the game. Phone Calls Night 1= Night 1 "*ring* *ring* *beep* Auto Voice: You have, one, new message *beep* Uh, hello? hello? hi? Uh junior manager here, uh, so you're the new security guard right? Yea, i-i-it's great to finally have someone qualified for the job you know *heh heh* Uh, we had to like share the shift because you know, '''someone '''has to be here during the night, uh, but with you, uh now we have more energy to be here, during the day, uh you see, we're probably gonna be a lot busier from now on, um, you may of heard about the place called..Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria right? Uh, yea they got shut down yesterday, i don't know why though, p-probably something like Tax fraud or such, you know, uh i never really liked that place, i always had a bad feeling about it you know, their pizza's weren't even that good. Uh anyway, i think you're gonna fit in, really well here, the staff, are really nice, we make sure to help each other out on everything, like when-when we close late on the evening, we always make sure the floors and tables are properly clean and all the dishes have been washed, before we get off of the day. Uh, now, in order to save power of course, all the lights at night, will be turned off, but don't worry, there's a desk lamp in the office that you can use. If you open up the Maintenance Panel, you'll be able to view the restaurant through the security Cameras, and the cameras all have a neat feature, which is Night Vision mode, these cameras were the cheapest we could get, so the night vision isn't '''that '''accurate, but, does retain the colours, which is good,i guess, um, you can toggle the night vision by activating the camera you're already on, oh, and by the way, we have a security feature in the restaurant, that limits how much power that can be used after hours, uh this mainly so our electricity bill doesn't sky rocket during the night if somebody forgot to turn something off somewhere, you know. Now um, your Office is also the information area, which you can tell because of the Window Counter in front of you, uh there should be a button underneath the desk too, this is for your security door in front of your window, uh to your left and right are also 2 doors, these doors are...um..eh..uhh a little stupid, um, you see, they require power to be closed, um, i think it was something about some computer somewhere, always checking to see if they are closed or not, or maybe it was a security feature, you know, in case the place goes go dark, uh, like if there was a power outage, you would be stuck here, the doors open automatically if that happens, um, all 3 doors are power driven, so, basically, don't use too much power, otherwise the place will shut off completely, uh, b-but don't worry, as i said, the doors will open up if that happens, so you won't be trapped. Uh, i think that's all for now...uh yep, uh, good luck on your first night here, uh don't fall asleep! And have a good night- *hangs up* *beep* *beep* *beep* |-|Night 2= Night 2 *ring* *ring* *beep* Auto Voice: You have, one, new message *beep* '' ''Uh, Hello? Hello? Uh see, I told you, you'd do just fine. Uh, Anyway, i thought i'd mention, uh, we-we have this little..um..uh list of uh *clears throat* problems, that we have upsured with the animatronics over some time. uh, it-its nothing to be concerned about, but, but the animatronics, do have a few minor..glitches, uh, yea, uh, we're of course trying to get them fixed, uh but, you should know some of them so you don't get..uh..n-nervous, if you hear anything. Let me see....um..the animatronics sometimes start to walk around on their own, uh, sometimes in the morning, we find them in the strangest places, heh, so you may see them walking around while you're here, um, some of their sensors are a bit wonky, uh..a-an- oh, and in case the animatronics is experiencing violence towards the guests, the animatronic will try to seek out the cause and uh..stop it, uh, ye-yea, i have no idea how it decides to do that, but, it doesn't seem to mind it with the children tho, its- its weird, i-i-if the children are playing Cops & Robbers, you know, and one of them, gets '''shot, '''you know, uh the animatronics don't really do anything out of the ordinary, uh, e-except after that day, uh, the animatronics don't really seem to function properly around adults, uh, especially not around the staff, uh, yea, the animatronics seem to ignore you most of the time, you know, unless you come near them, and they just, turn their heads..a-and look at you, like you just told a bad joke *laughs very softly* i-i don't know, it-its kinda creepy, um, but yea we kinda had an accident a month ago, it-it seems to have like traumatised their systems or something like that, uh, anyway, we replaced the faulty animatronics with some brand new ones, yea, so he's stored way in the back, until we can get someone to fix him, anyway, if i were you, i'd keep the other ones in a distance, and uh, use the doors if you have to. Um..that will be it for now, uhh, ha-have a good night- *hangs up* *high pitch beep* *beep *beep* '' |-|Night 3= Night 3 ''*ring* *ring* *beep* Auto Voice: You have, one new message *beep* Uh, hello? Heh, looks like you're doing a fine job- I mean you're still here, heh, uh, you're already like... practically as good as the last guard we had, e-except, of course, you know, h-he got fired, in the end, but... yeah, he uh-he kind of... damaged one of the animatronics during his shift, uh, i mean you wouldn't do that, would you? No way! Um, guess he got a little crazy, you know, being alone... in the dark, each night, uh you know that character, that the kids can draw on, you know... uh... Blank? I think? Uh, yea, i always really liked that one, its-its a brilliant concept, uh yea, his suit is made out of some special plastic stuff, i think, uh, so kids can come in and... you know, grab a crayon and they, start drawing on his head, on his arms, uh... some of the others here think that he looks a bit scary, um after that whole... security guard thing, uh we-we tried our best, to fix him, but uh, the parts didn't like, his left hand and the back of his head are still missing, um, but the kids don't really seem to mind it, you know, it's not a major issue. Um..yea, from what we can tell, his head got a real beating so he might act a little, uh... s-strange, uh... like he-he sometimes tried to get into the office through the window and even manage to crack the glass... slightly... once.. uh yea, if he leaves the drawing room, just shut the window door so he doesn't break the glass, those old ones couldn't really see glass very well, um. By the way, we're expecting more customers over course of the next day, so, next week, we may need you on the day shift too, if you're up for it. ''Well anyway, have a good night *hangs up* *high Pitch Beep* *beep* *beep* '' Theories * Phone Guy is theorized by some that he may be the murderer who killed the two Children in the Robot Factory, the factory which caused the Robot Factory Killings in 1987. * Phone Guy is voiced by none other than Emil "Ace" Macko himself. Phone Guy Phone Guy